This is my Happy Ending
by ouatevilregals
Summary: Regina finally gets her happy ending, but there are many bumps in the road along the way
1. Chapter 1

After a long day at the office, I went to Granny's for dinner. I walked in and saw Emma sitting at a table. I sat down across from her. "Hey Emma, I'm going out of town this weekend to get Henry a birthday present. Do you want to go with me?" She took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Sure, l was planning on doing the same thing anyway" "Okay, well I'll see you Saturday" I said with a smile. "See you then" she said. I got up and went home.

Robin, Roland, Henry and I all spent Friday night together. We spent the night watching Disney movies. We were all sitting on the couch; the boys were curled up between me and Robin. It was almost 11:00. I looked over at Robin. "We should probably go to bed, it's pretty late" He let out a yawn, which made me yawn. "I agree it seems the boys already went to sleep" he said; look down at the boys snuggled between us. "Awe, they're so cute. I'd hate to wake them but I can't carry Henry anymore. He's grown so much." " Well, how about I carry Henry, and you carry Roland." I smiled. "Okay" I scooped up Roland and carried up the stairs to bed, and Robin did the same with Henry. After putting the boys to bed, we changed into our pajamas and climbed in my bed. "Goodnight my love" Robin said. I snuggled into his warm arms. "Goodnight Robin, I love you." "I love you too." he said. I drifted to sleep in his arms with a smile across my face.

The next morning I woke up only to realize that Robin and Roland had left. I wish he would have stayed, but his men probably needed him. I got up and made my way to the bathroom to get my shower when something caught my attention. There was a rose and a note on the counter. I picked up the note and began to read it. The note read:

_My love, I'm sorry I ran off before you awoke, but my men needed me. Henry is with me and my men. He wanted to tag along; I hope you do not mind. I would like for you to meet me at Granny's at 10:00.I need to talk to you._

When I walked into Granny's I spotted Robin at a table at the far end of the restaurant. He greeted me with a warm hug. "Good morning my love, did you sleep well?" He said, giving me a kiss. "Good morning. Yes I did, only because you were there" I said, kissing him back. He took my jacket for me and we sat down. Ruby brought over some coffee and took our order. "So, what did you want to tell me?" I said taking a sip of my coffee. He grabbed my hand in his. "Regina….. I just want you to know how much I love you. I love you with all my heart and I have no idea what I would do without you." He started to cry a little. I gave his hand a slight squeeze. "And everyday a small part of me thinks 'what if she found someone better, or what if;" Now I was starting to cry. "Robin, why on earth would you think that? I love you with all of my heart and soul. I would never trade you for anyone else. You are the only one I want to spend my life with." I got up and moved next to him. "I love you Robin, don't ever forget that or let anyone tell you differently. I would never leave you."

He wrapped me in a warm hug and I laid my head on his chest. We sat in silence for a few minutes, just holding each other. I looked up at him. "I'll be right back; I have to use the ladies room." I said as I stood up. Before I could walk away, he grabbed my arm. "Regina wait" he said. I turned to face him. What happened next sent me to tears.


	2. Chapter 2

He got down on one knee and pulled out a gold diamond ring. "Regina, will you marry me?" It took me a second to respond. I was so shocked. I never thought this would happen. "Oh my gosh Robin! Yes, nothing on earth would make me happier!" He slipped the ring on my finger, then stood up and wrapped me in a hug. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Robin, I love you so, so much" I said as I tightened my hug. He looked down at me and kissed me on my forehead. "I love you too my love."

After we were done eating, it was about 12:30. We walked to the park and sat on one of the benches. Even though I had my coat on, I was still cold. I guess I was shivering a little, because Robin wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in closer to his warm body. "Thank you." I said, snuggling into his arms, laying my head on his chest. "No need to thank me, I couldn't let you freeze" he said, kissing the top of my head. We sat there in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Emma. I was supposed to be at her house 30 minutes ago. "Oh crap." I said. "What is it? Is something wrong?" He asked, looking at down at me. "I was supposed to be at Emma's 30 minutes ago so we could go buy Henry's birthday present." I said, looking up at him. I didn't want to leave but I already promised Emma I would go with her. "Well, do you want me to walk with you to her house?" He said sitting up, his arms still wrapped around me. "I'd love that." I said smiling at him. We stood up and he held my hand as we walked to Emma's. When we got there, we stood on her porch for a few minutes, lost in each other's eyes. He wrapped me in a warm, tight hug. I loved it when he did that, it made me feel safe. "I'm going to miss you." He said. I wrapped my arms around him. "I'll miss you too." I said, kissing him on the cheek. "But I promise I'll be back by tonight." "Please be careful." He said. "The roads are still icy, and I don't want you getting hurt." "I will, I promise. I have to go, Emma's waiting. I love you and I will see you tonight." I said. He gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you too. I'll see you tonight." He said. He gave me one last kiss and then left. I knocked in Emma's door. "Hey, what took so long?" she said. "Robin took me out for breakfast, and…." "Regina what, what did he do? He…. he didn't break up with you did he?" she asked. "No, he didn't break up with me. He….he proposed." I said, as a big smile crossed my face. "Awww, Regina, I'm so happy for you!" she said giving me a hug. "Thanks." I said. "Well, if we want to get back before it gets too late, we should probably get going." "Okay let me just grab my keys." She said. Then we left.

(Emma's POV)

We had gotten Henry's birthday present and were almost back to Storybrooke. I had forgotten that the roads were still icy and was going too fast and hit a patch of ice, causing me to lose control of the car. The car flipped and landed upside down. I don't know how but I managed to not get injured. I climbed out the driver side window and brushed myself off. "Regina, are you okay?" I didn't hear a response. "Regina?" I said running to the other side of the car. "Oh my god." I said, tears coming to my eyes. All I could think is that this was all my fault. She was pinned under the car, and unconscious. I immediately called the hospital then I called Robin Hood. Before I could even finish he said. "I'm on my way!" and hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

(Emma's POV)

I rode in the back of the ambulance with Regina to the hospital. God, how could I have been so stupid. It was all my fault. I was crying, I would never be able to live with myself if she didn't make it. Henry would hate me forever, everyone would. Once we got to the hospital they immediately took her back and ran tests on her. All that happened was that she had a broken leg and she had banged her head pretty hard against the window. I sat in her room in a chair by the window and fell asleep.

(Regina's POV)

When I woke up I had no idea where I was. All I knew was that my head was killing me, and I was freezing. I opened my eyes. "Great" I mumbled to myself. I looked over and saw Emma sitting curled up in a chair next to the window. "Emma, you awake?" I said. She didn't answer. I said her name again. "Huh?" she said, startled. She looked over at me and just about jumped out of her chair. "Regina oh my gosh! Are you okay?" "Yeah, other than the fact that my head is killing me and I'm freezing, I'm fine." "Here, you can have my blanket. I'll go tell the burse you're awake. Do you want anything to eat?" she asked. "Thanks, and I'm not hungry right now." "Okay, I'll be right back." She said. I picked up my phone off the table next to me. It was 2:30 in the morning. Emma came back in. "Okay, they said they will come check one you as soon as they can. They just got a call about an accident in the woods." "Wait…Where?" I asked. "In the woods, something about an animal attac-… Oh my god, I'm calling David. I'd go myself, but I'm not leaving you here alone." I couldn't believe this. God I hoped Robin and Roland were okay. She got off her phone and came and sat on the edge of the bed. "Come here." She said. I leaned into her arms and she wrapped me in a hug. All I could do was cry. "Where's Henry?" I managed to say in between my sobs. "Last time I talked to Robin they….. they were in the woods together." I cried harder. Everything was going wrong. After a few minutes of silence Emma's phone rang. "Hello? What, oh my god are you serious! Okay I'll be right down." She hung up. "Who was that?" I asked. "David, he's in the lobby. I'll be right back." "Okay." I said A few minutes later Roland and Henry ran in crying. Henry sat Roland on the edge of the bed. I hugged them both. "Thanks god. Where were you guys?" "In the woods. As soon as we heard about the accident we started to come back, but something started chasing us and we ran the wrong way and now we can't find Robin and have no idea where he is." Henry said. "It's okay sweetie. They'll find him. Are you two hungry." "Yes." They said at the same time. I handed Henry some money for the two of them. "You boys go get something to eat."I said. "Thanks mom." Henry said. Henry was just about to walk out when he ran back over and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you mom." "I love you too, my little prince." I kissed him on the head and then him and Roland went to go eat.

(Emma's POV)

Just as me and David were about to go look for Robin Hood, he ran through the door. "Where is she" he asked "Where's Regina?" he was panting. "She's in room 108 on the second floor" "Thanks" he said, running towards the elevator.

(Regina's POV)

I was just about to dose off when I heard my door open. I looked over expecting to see Henry and Roland. "Regina, thank god you're okay!" he said as he ran in and hugged me. "Robin, I'm so glad you're here. I was so worried." I said holding him tightly. He kissed me on the lips. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." I said, kissing him back. Just then the boys came back in. "Daddy!" Roland shouted as he ran in the room. They ran up to Robin and hugged him. Robin whispered something in Roland's ear and then sat him next to me. Roland wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "I love you mommy" I kissed him on the top of the head. "I love you too Roland."


	4. Chapter 4

Six weeks later

Regina slowly opened her eyes as the sunlight bled through the window. She rolled over and kissed Robin on the cheek. "Robin, it's time to get up." Robin turned over to face Regina and kissed her on the lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" "Much better since I got my cast off my leg yesterday. Thank god magic made it heal faster. I don't think I could've handled another day with that thing on my leg."

"Well I'm glad." Robin said kissing Regina again. "I'm gonna go make breakfast. Will you wake the boys?" Regina said as she stood up from the bed. "Of course I will. So what are you making for breakfast?" Robin said as he made his way to the boy's rooms. "I was thinking about making bacon and pancakes." Regina said as she started down the stairs. "Bacon and pancakes! My favorite!" Henry exclaimed as he opened his door. "I know they are. Would you like to help?" Regina said as she ruffled his hair. "Of course I do!" Henry said. "Well come on then, let's go make breakfast." Regina said as she started down the stairs, Henry following right behind her.

(Robin's POV)

I walked into Roland's room and sat on the edge of his bed. "Roland, my boy. It's time to get up." "No daddy. I don't wanna." Roland said as he pulled the covers over his head. "Alright then, I guess you don't want bacon and pancakes for breakfast." Robin said as he stood up. "I'm up!" Roland shouted as he leapt out of bed and ran down the stairs. I made my way down the stairs and went towards the kitchen. I quietly walked in and motioned for Henry to be quiet. He nodded and went back to mixing the pancake batter. I wrapped my arms my arms around Regina's waist causing her to jump slightly. "Hey beautiful." I said kissing her on the cheek and then stealing a piece of bacon off the plate. "Robin, breakfast is almost ready." She said playfully slapping my arm. "Hey, I can't help it. It's bacon." I said giving her a smile. "I know." She said kissing him on the cheek and then finished cooking the last few pancakes.

(Regina's POV)

I kissed Robin on the cheek and then finished cooking the last few pancakes and set them on the plates. "Henry, will you set the table please." Robin said. "Sure dad, no problem." Henry said grabbing the plates and taking them to the dining room. It still melted my heart when he called Robin dad. I hadn't even realized I had tears in my eyes until Robin snapped me out of my graze. "Regina… regina is something wrong?" He asked, a worried tone in his voice. "I'm fine Robin." I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Regina are you sure? You looked like you were about to cry." He said cupping my cheek in his hand. " I… it's just, I finally got everything I had ever hoped for."


	5. Chapter 5

(Regina's POV)

After breakfast me and Robin cleaned up the dishes while Henry and Roland played video games in the living room. As we finished up Henry and Roland came in. "Hey mom, can we go to the park today?" Henry asked. "Sure, as soon as we all get ready we'll go."

"Thanks mom. Come on Roland, let's go get ready."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around Robin's neck. "Robin, you wouldn't mind taking the boys to the park would you? I have a lot of errands to run today and I figured you and Henry could use some more bonding time."

"I'd love to take the boys to the park. What all do you have to do today?"

"Well, I have to go to the store and get groceries, I have to go by my office and fill out some paperwork… oh, and my ring is too big and going to go get it resized." I laid my head on his chest. "Why don't you lets me take your ring to get it resized, and…. I'll make you dinner tonight." He said as he kissed my cheek. "Aww, you'd really do that?"

"Of course I would. Now, come on, let's go get ready."

(Robins POV)

I watched the boys run around playing together. "Hey boys, come here for a minute I need to ask you guys something"

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to help me plan a surprise for your mom tonight." The boys looked at each other and then back at me. "Of course we want to help!" Henry said excitedly. "What are you gonna do?" "Well, since my proposal to your mom wasn't exactly special or romantic… I was thinking about making her a really nice dinner and making it extra special, and I guess the fact that her ring needed to be resized will help because I'm also having something engraved on the inside of the ring."

"Oh my gosh, she will love that. You should also buy some flowers and candles, and put the candles on the table and give her the flowers when she gets back home." Henry said, sitting down next to me, Roland sitting on the other side. "What should I make for dinner?" I asked looking at Henry. "Well, you could make some steak, and salad. That's like her favorite meal." Henry was bouncing up and down in his seat. "That sounds fantastic, thank you for the idea. Now, I do believe I have a ring and flowers to get, and then of course the steak and the stuff for the salad." "Can I help daddy?" Roland asked, looking up at me. "Of course you can. So are you guys ready?" "Yeah" they said together. "Okay then, come on lets go."

"Hey Henry, what kind of flowers does your mom like?" I said as I stared at the selection of flowers. "She likes Red Roses, you know that she told you two days ago." "Oh…right.. I guess I'm just nervous" Henry gives me a crazy look. "Why are you nervous, she already said yes, she loves you. She's like crazy in love with you. I promise you she'll love it." "Thanks." I said grabbing the roses. "Come on lets go get the ring." I paid for the flowers and then got in the car. "So what did you get engraved on the ring?" Henry asked. "It says together forever…..she'll like it right?" I asked worried. "Yes! I promise, don't be so hard on yourself. Now come on, we only have a few hours left to do everything."

(Regina's POV)

I had been at my office all day and decided to call Robin.

_Hey honey, how's your day going?_

_Well, considering I've been stuck at my office filling out paperwork all day not the greatest. But, talking to you makes it better. Are you and the boys having fun?_

_Yeah, we're having tons of fun, but they're getting pretty tired so we're fixing to head home._

_Aww, hey could you get the groceries for me, I'm probably going to be stuck here for the rest of the afternoon and I don't want to be out any longer than I have to._

_Sure no problem. I love you and I'll see you when you get home._

_Okay I love you too, bye._

(Robin's POV)

I had gotten everything set up and I was waiting on the steaks to finish. "Henry, will you take this candle and put in in the middle of the table please." "Yeah sure. Hey, go freshen up, mom's gonna be home in like 20 minutes. I'll take care of the food." I ruffled his hair as I walked away. "Thanks for all your help." "No problem, now go."

(Regina's POV)

I walked in the house and was immediately greeted by two boys tackling me in a hug. "Hey guys, did you have fun today?" I said as I took off my coat and hung it up. "Yeah we had lots of fun, me and Roland played all day." Roland nodded his head in agreement. "You boys go get washed up for dinner okay." "Okay." Henry said giving me a hug and running upstairs, Roland doing the same. I went to mine and Robin's room and took off my heels. "Hey sweetie, I'm home." I said as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on your chest. "Have I told you how much I love you recently?" I ask as I look up at him. He looked down and kissed me on lips. "I don't think you have" "Well, I love you from the bottom of my heart, and no one on earth could make me happier than you do." "And I love you with all my heart, and I always will, now what do you say we go eat dinner?" "I'd love that." I noticed the roses you had put in a vase and set them on the dresser. "Did you get those for me?" "Yes I did. I saw those at the store and thought that someone as beautiful as you deserved flowers that were just as beautiful." "Aww Robin, you're so sweet. Now let's go eat, I haven't eaten since breakfast."

(Robin's POV)

"Regina, close your eyes, I have a surprise for you. I'll guide you." She closed her eyes and then took my hand. When we got to the table. "Okay, open your eyes." "Robin, I love it! It's beautiful. You didn't have to do all this." She turned around and wrapped her arms around me. "I know I didn't, but I wanted to, now… why don't we eat."

(Regina's POV)

After we finished eating Robin took our plates to the kitchen and then came back and sat across from me and held my hands. "Regina, this whole night, all of it, was for you. I know I already proposed to you, but I wanted to do it again, and make it extra special, for an extra special person. Regina, I want to spend every day, for the rest of my life with you. I love you so much and I would do anything for you." I had tears in my eyes. "I love you too" I said smiling. He pulled out a blue velvet box. "Regina, will you marry me?" "Yes. Yes Robin, nothing on earth would make me happier!" He opened the box and slid the ring on my finger. "And just as it says inside the ring, we'll be together forever. That's a promise, and I'll never break it." "Oh Robin." I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Thank you Robin." I said as we parted from the kiss and I laid my head on his shoulder. "For what? You deserve this, you've waited for this long enough." "I know, but I still want to thank you. For everything. You…. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I can't thank you enough for that."


	6. Chapter 6

(Regina's POV)

I paced across the floor nervously waiting for them to have me walk down the aisle. It seemed like just yesterday Robin had proposed, when it had actually several months. Henry came and told me they were ready for me. I was nervous, afraid I would mess up, but as soon as I saw Robin at the other end of the aisle it all seemed to fade away. This was it, this was the day that I married the man of my dreams, and I couldn't be happier.

(Robin's POV)

This was it. This was the day that I was getting to marry the woman of my dreams. Nothing on earth could ruin my mood. This is what I had waited for, and I was finally getting my happy ending. Both of us were. But part of me was nervous, and I wasn't sure why. But as soon as I saw Regina walk down the aisle, all the nervousness disappeared.

After the wedding Henry and Roland went to stay with Emma and the Charmings while Regina and I went on our honeymoon. We were staying at a house off of the beach. When we got there I got out and went around to the other side and opened her door for her. "Regina I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." "Okay, just don't let me fall." "I've got you Regina, I'll never let you fall." I opened the door to the house and guided her into the house. There were candles lit in the living room of rose petals to the bedroom. "Okay Regina, you can open your eyes." She opened her eyes and gasped in awe. "So what do you think? Do you like it?" She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Robin, I love it. It's beautiful." I leaned in, closing the space between us and kissed her on the lips. "Have I mentioned that you are the most beautiful woman that I've ever laid eyes on?" "Yes, I do believe you have, and you are the most handsome man that I've ever laid eyes on." "Why thank you. Now come on, let's get some rest." She intertwined her fingers with mine as we walked to the bedroom. She sat on the bed and I sat beside her and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. She laid her head on my chest. "Goodnight Robin." She said as she kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight Regina. Hey, make sure you get a good night's sleep because I have a surprise for you tomorrow." "Okay, I love you." She said as she snuggled up against me. I kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

(Regina's POV)

I woke up wrapped in Robin arms. I looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning Robin." "Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?" "Yes I did, especially since you were next to me." He wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to him. "I made breakfast if you're hungry." "I am, what'd you make?" "Pancakes and bacon. I know that's all I make but my pancakes are pretty good, if I do say so myself." "Your pancakes are absolutely delicious." "Thank you, but yours are better. Come on, let's go eat." We walked to the kitchen together our fingers intertwined.

After breakfast we cleaned up the dishes and then I got a shower. When I got out I noticed a note on the bed from Robin.

_Regina,_

_I went out to get some food for dinner, I will be back shortly._

_Love,_

_Robin_

I went to living room and decided to watch a movie. I turned the TV on and started flipping channels. I stopped on _The Notebook. _

As soon as the movie ended Robin got back. "Hey Regina, I'm back" he said walking through the door. I still had tears in my eyes from the movie and it was obvious that I had been crying. I walked into the kitchen and greeted him with a kiss. "I missed you." "I missed you too, Regina are you okay, you look like you've been crying, is everything alright?" he had a concerned look on his face, "I'm fine. It was just a movie that's all. I promise" I said kissing him again. "Okay. Hey would you mind helping me get the bags out of the car?" "Sure." I looked over at the clock, it was lunch time. "Hey Robin, what's for lunch, I'm hungry." "You'll see." He smirked and went out to the car to get the groceries. I followed right behind him.

After we put the groceries up he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I have a surprise for you. Follow me. Oh, and close your eyes." He started guiding me out of the house. "Robin if I fall-" I said teased "Don't worry, If you do I'll catch you."

After about five minutes of walking he stopped me. "Okay Regina, open your eyes." I opened my eyes. He had set up a picnic on the beach for us. "Aww Robin, you shouldn't have." I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in and kissed him. He picked me up and spun me around and I let out a laugh. "I knew you would. I may have had some help from Snow on setting it up." "Well, I love it. It's very beautiful."

We ate lunch and spent the rest of the day at the beach and playing in the water.

(Robin's POV)

We were laying on the beach and the sun was starting to set. Regina had fallen asleep against me. I looked down at her, she was so beautiful, even when she was asleep.

The sun had almost completely set and I decided to go back. I scooped Regina up in my arms and carried her back to the house. I laid her down on the bed, careful not to wake her. I pulled the covers up over her and then got on the other side and wrapped my arm around her waist. I was the happiest man on earth, and had the most beautiful, caring wife in the world. I felt Regina scoot in closer to me and lay her head on my chest. I ran my other hand through her hair. I feel asleep with a smile across my face.


End file.
